Generally, some autonomously-capable vehicles include a manual operational mode option for operators to manually-control the vehicle. In some instances, an operator may make an error-in-judgment where the driving maneuver, such as misjudging the distance to opposing traffic when passing a vehicle. As a result, such errors-in-judgment tend escalate the potential for a head-on collision with other vehicles, or objects, placing the operator in eminent danger. It is desirable for an autonomously-capable vehicle to respond to an error-in-judgment, and to provide vehicle collision mitigation operable to de-escalate the potential for a head-on collision.